bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takagi Edo
Under Construction Zanpakuto: Gyaku Tenshi '(''Reverse Angel, referring to a demon) is a seemingly normal Katana with a red hilt and a short, dark red rope hanging from the tassel, with three small glass-orbs at the end. The guard is somewhat strange -it appears to be a rough picture of a star -it has a rectangular shape composed of four large, round disks, with a small triangular protrution between them. It is also quite strange due to its dull part (essentially "The black part") being red, as opposed to the normal black. It has a black sheath with star-like symbols on it, which Takagi normally keeps his Zanpakuto sheathed in. Actually, he even prefers to fight with his Zanpakuto while it is still in its sheath against weaker opponents, leading to the effect of only pounding them with his Zanpakuto instead of cutting them. Takagi often also uses the sheath as a secondary weapon, much like Ikkaku Madarame. '''Shikai: Gyaku Tenshi is triggered by the command "Breathe", in which its special ability, Nisshoki '(''Rising Sun) is activated automatically. The ability is in reality used while the Zanpakuto is sealed, indicated by the red color of the blade. The activation itself does not require a certain gesture or even a hint from Takagi except for the command. Shikai Special Abilities: The ability of Gyaku Tenshi is simply put to ignite and combust anything Gyaku Tenshi has previously cut while in its sealed state. It is later explained that it leaves a small "imprint" of Reiatsu on the wound the blade has cut, which is later combusted when the release command is spoken. The size and power of the explosion is completely decided by Takagi, but it is always emanating from the wound. Foes not knowing of its abilities is therefore almost helpless before its powers. More experienced enemies may counteract the ability by either removing the "combustible" part, or stopping Takagi from triggering it with the release command. '''Bankai: Gyaku Kami (Reverse God, most likely referring to the Devil): It is essentially a more powerful and complexed version of its Shikai self, but has now transformed into Khakkhara, a monk staff. It is a red- and gold staff with a ring on one end. The ring itself has two smaller, golden rings on each side of the staff, and also a spear-head above it. In the other end, it sports a small, glass orb with two thin strands of cloth. Takagi also gains white cloth wrapped around both his arms, ending in three white claw-like protrusions. He also gains eye-like jewels on the back of both hands. Two larger "claws" -much like those on his arms- covers both his shoulders as protection. From under these shoulder-pads, a line of cloth hangs, ending beneath the claws on his arms. Bankai Special Abilities: ''Keeping its explosion-like theme, Gyaku Kami can use several fire- and combustion-based attacks. It can also create smaller explosion when swung. *'Pegasus': Charging up Reiatsu in the head of the Khakkhara, Takagi can launch bird-shaped projectiles which track down and follow an opponent and explode on contact. He can launch up to 20 of these at a time, but the individual power of them is low -although their speed is noteworthy. *'Goshana Gloria''' (Regal Gloria): Essentially a re-modeled Nisshoki. By simply pointing Gyaku Kami towards his opponent, Takagi conjures a ring of light surrounding them. Then, a light is seen from above, and the target is enveloped in an incredibly devestating explosion, turning even the most powerful foes to dust. The light shining on the victim just before their death is in fact an astral projection of Gyaku Kami -only to be seen by the one targeted. This astral form of the Zanpakuto is an angel-like humanoid, much like a baby, with four arms and white, bird-like wings. It is also dressed in a white coat. *'Seigi no Te '(The Hand of Justice): By quickly holding out his Zanpakuto, Takagi can in fact ignite and combust himself, as a defensive technique. The explosion itself does not harm Takagi at all -not even his clothes are burned.